


Giving myself away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Out of Character, POV First Person, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Tutto ciò che avevo fatto nella mia vita si poteva ridurre a quei pochi attimi in cui mi ero sentita viva davvero. Ogni ricordo, ogni favola che parlava di me, era destinato a divenire lo sfondo di memorie pallide, che narravano una storia senza infamia e senza gloria.Se mi fossi dovuta descrivere con una sola parola, credo che questa sarebbe stata ‘grigia’.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Giving myself away

**_Giving Myself Away_ ** _  
  
_

_[Sono riva di_ _un fiume in piena_

_Senza fine_

_Mi copri e scopri come fossi un’altalena]_

Tutto ciò che avevo fatto nella mia vita si poteva ridurre a quei pochi attimi in cui mi ero sentita viva davvero. Ogni ricordo, ogni favola che parlava di me, era destinato a divenire lo sfondo di memorie pallide, che narravano una storia senza infamia e senza gloria.

Se mi fossi dovuta descrivere con una sola parola, credo che questa sarebbe stata ‘grigia’.

Grigia come i riflessi nei miei occhi, vecchi e stanchi. Grigia come il cielo di novembre che mi trovavo a fissare senza una reale ragione.

Grigia come sono diventata dopo di lui.

Quell’uomo, se tale si può definire, ha rubato l’innocenza al mio volto e la gioia alle mie risate. Ha portato via tutte quelle parti di me che mi rendevano la piccola Cissy, trasformandomi in un’anonima e banale Narcissa Malfoy, donna di classe e involucro senz’anima.

Cominciò quasi per caso, con uno sguardo lanciatomi di sfuggita, uno sguardo che si soffermò troppo su di me perché io non me ne accorgessi. E non nego che quegli occhi, per quanto potessero farmi ribrezzo, avevano in sé qualcosa che mi faceva desiderare di vederli ancora, che mi donavano la voglia incontrollabile di vederli posati unicamente su di me.

Desideri e voglie che il Signore Oscuro fu fin troppo lieto di accogliere.

_[Dondolando sui miei fianchi  
Bianchi e stanchi, come te - che insegui me] _

“A cosa stai pensando, Cissy?” rabbrividii nell’udire il vezzeggiativo che usavano i miei genitori e le mie sorelle storpiato da quella voce somigliante al verso di un serpente, eppure nonostante ciò non potei fare a meno di trasalire per come quello stesso tono era capace di scatenare in me sensazioni che credevo morte ormai da tempo.

Morte al tempo del mio ‘sì’ a Lucius.

“Non penso a niente” risposi, allontanandomi da lui, convinta che fosse la sua vicinanza ad irretirmi. Eravamo nel salone di casa mia, dove lui aveva cominciato a passare assai più tempo di quanto fosse lecito. E di quanto Lucius ne fosse a conoscenza.

“Non osare mentirmi. Vedo quelle rughe sulla tua fronte, vedo la tua espressione e il vuoto dei tuoi occhi” ribatté, con tono più secco. Io aggrottai le sopracciglia, voltandomi verso di lui con aria sarcastica.

“Siete uno dei migliori Legimens esistenti. Perché non dite voi a me che cosa sto pensando?” lo sfidai, conscia di quanto la stessa intonazione della mia voce potesse essere pericolosa se rivolta a lui.

Non fui mai redarguita in alcun modo per questo. Lasciava che io gli rispondessi come se non fossi consapevole di cosa lui rappresentasse, come se fossi una sua pari. Ma tutti al mondo hanno un loro prezzo, e così come ce l’avevo io, anche lui aveva il suo.

Rifiutai il Marchio, conscia del fatto che essere una Mangiamorte era soltanto un alibi per le proprie mancanze, e lui non mi fece mai pressioni perché accettassi di diventare una di loro. Credo che nemmeno desiderasse tale destino per me, che mi considerasse al di sopra di quel gregge d’illusi che pendeva dalle sue labbra e che per lui sarebbe andato incontro a morte certa.

Da me voleva qualcosa di più, me lo diceva sempre. Voleva la donna che non avevo più avuto motivo di cercare dentro me stessa, voleva che la passione tornasse a colorarmi gli occhi, spenti da tempo immemore.

Ed era questo che io gli davo, il fio che avevo dovuto pagare per quel mio anticonformismo. Una rata che con il passare dei giorni era mutata in premio, una punizione che smaniavo di scontare. Io non avevo niente che mi legasse al letto di Lucius e lui non aveva ceduto alle sottili tentazioni che la mia perfida sorellina continuava a sottoporgli, come se il Signore Oscuro dovesse essere suo perché lei lo _meritava._

Ha sempre sbagliato tutto Bella. Ha sbagliato nel ritenere innocua me e invincibile lui.

_[Scivolando tra i miei passi  
Sono sassi dentro te – dentro me   
Se non sei tu a muoverli]   
  
_

Quella passione celata dietro al buio di notti che parevano essere infinite, divenne presto la voracità di un uomo e una donna che non riescono a fare a meno del proprio corpo, convinti che i desideri che nascono dalla mente possano essere domati nella carne.

Lasciavo che mi prendesse, che facesse di me quello che riteneva più giusto. E lo sentivo scivolare dentro di me, e non aveva mai il calore che tanto speravo di ritrovare in lui, come se un gesto così umano come il sesso potesse effettivamente renderlo un uomo.

Ma continuava e continuava a muoversi dentro di me, ogni volta con più foga, ogni volta avrei quasi detto che avesse paura fosse l’ultima, se solo non avessi ritenuto impossibile che provasse timore di qualcosa, arrogante com’era sempre stato.

Ma non gli avevo mai posto domande, e continuavo a fargli fare del mio corpo ciò che credeva, lo lasciavo venire dentro di me sentendomi solo ancora più fredda, prima di raggiungere un appagamento troppo facile, visto con chi mi ritrovavo.

Poi fingevamo entrambi che quelle ore non esistessero, ma lui continuava a seguirmi con lo sguardo ogni qualvolta si trovasse in casa mia, attorniato da quei folli che altro non sembravano che una torma di cani affamati in attesa di un osso. E lui continuava a parlare, quasi ignaro della loro presenza, catturato dai miei gesti più insignificanti, che ero certa gli richiamassero alla mente attimi più vivi, momenti in cui le mie mani non esistevano altro che per saziare il suo corpo di carezze violente.

Erano occhiate quasi impercettibili, ma che io avevo imparato fin troppo presto a scorgere sul suo viso. Significavano che quella notte a Lucius sarebbe stato dato un ordine che lo tenesse fuori di casa, significavano che sarei stata sua per quelle ore che strappavamo alla vita di entrambi.

Ormai la mia intera esistenza ruotava intorno a quelle notti, come se lui fosse la mia luna e io il licantropo, capace di odiarla e al contempo amarla.

Ogni mio passo, ogni mia azione, ogni mio sorriso... tutto era inconsapevolmente dedicato ai suoi occhi che mi scrutavano incessantemente.

Mi sono spesso domandata se fossi davvero consapevole di quello che stavo facendo, se non fossi diventata unicamente una marionetta nelle sue mani esperte. Ma più il tempo passava più mi rendevo conto che ero esattamente dove volevo essere, che mi stavo ribellando ad una vita che non avevo voluto nell’unico modo che mi era stato proposto.

Divenni un’infedele priva di sensi di colpa poiché, per quanto rispettassi Lucius, sapevo di non dovere nulla ad un uomo che non ero stata io a scegliere.

Il Signore Oscuro rappresentava per me le vie che non avevo intrapreso quand’ero solo una ragazzina, e che ora mi divertivo a percorrere. Una ad una, con lui al mio fianco, che mi seguiva, mi guidava e mi fermava a suo piacimento.

_[Come fossi niente  
Come fossi acqua dentro acqua]_

Non ci misi molto a capire che lontana dalla sua presenza ormai ero solo un pezzo di carne da macello, un accessorio in una casa che si stringeva sempre di più addosso a me, quasi fino a togliermi il respiro.

 _Acqua dentro acqua._ Ecco quello che ero diventata. Un insignificante essere umano che si mescolava con il tutto, fino a confondersi nella massa, fino a quando lui non arrivava a raccogliermi sul palmo di una mano, a giocare con la mia inconsistenza, a bermi.

“Se le tue labbra fossero chiare come la tua carnagione, Cissy, credo che a stento ti distinguerei dalle lenzuola” mi diceva sempre, con gli occhi fissi sul bianco della mia pelle, contrario al nero che invece ormai sentivo sempre più nella mia anima. Ero corrotta e lo sapevo, non avevo il Marchio del suo potere sul braccio, ma avevo il marchio delle sue mani su tutto il resto del corpo. Quel vortice in cui mi ero gettata senza remore prendeva sempre più i connotati di un’ossessione, di una mania. E lui era la droga a cui non avrei mai saputo rinunciare, l’essenza stessa degli sporadici sorrisi sul mio volto. Sorrisi che quella situazione non meritava, sorrisi che testimoniavano una passione quasi oscena, che simboleggiavano il tradimento nei confronti di mio marito e di mia sorella.

Ma qualcosa a cui avrei saputo rinunciare solo se incatenata ad un muro, e bendata, solo se mi avessero strappato la carne e le mani, in modo tale che non potessi più toccare né essere toccata.

Ero in balia della corrente in un mare che mi avvolgeva con prepotenza.

E sapevo che nessuno mi avrebbe più salvata, che solo la morte mi avrebbe strappata alle acque torbide di un amore che non avrebbe mai potuto essere sano né tantomeno reale.

_[Senza peso, senza fiato, senza affanno  
Mi travolge e mi sconvolgi   
Poi mi asciughi e scappi via]_

Quando la guerra cominciò ad essere troppo vicina per essere evitata, scoprii l’amaro sapore della paura. Era la mancanza di un teschio e di un serpente sul mio braccio che mi rendeva inutile a quella causa folle, cosa di cui avrei di certo potuto gioire se il mio ruolo non fosse divenuto quello di rimanere in casa aspettando che tutti morissero.

Perché era quello che sarebbe accaduto, e nessuno mi ascoltava quando osavo pronunciare questi oscuri presagi.

Perché io ero solo Narcissa per tutti, la vile che presto sarebbe diventata madre di un altro piccolo mostro, l’oggetto che ero destinata ad essere dal momento in cui ero nata. Quella che rimaneva in costante attesa di pessime notizie, e che non poteva far nulla per esorcizzare il timore di perdere tutto ciò che aveva.

Al Signore Oscuro bastava continuare ad avermi a suo piacimento, sussurrarmi qualche sogno di un potere illimitato che voleva essere consolatorio, ma che aveva il solo effetto d’incrementare la mia ansia, e poi se ne andava. Fingevo di non sapere che cosa facesse quando non era fra le mie lenzuola, così come fingevo di non sapere cosa facessero Lucius e Bella, così come mi fingevo ignara di tutta la morte che seminavano.

Ero sorella, moglie e amante della pura follia omicida, e non avevo armi né volontà a sufficienza per far sì che le cose potessero finalmente cambiare. 

“Non hai niente per cui temere Cissy” sibilò lui, risposta di rito ad ogni mia rimostranza.

“Niente per cui temere, Mio Signore? Sapete perfettamente che Silente...” non mi lasciò finire. Lanciò un grido quasi animalesco, volto a zittirmi. E io tacqui, conscia che continuare a parlare non avrebbe sortito alcun effetto.

Io ero quella che poteva mettere in dubbio ogni cosa che lo riguardasse, fino a quel momento. Ma pronunciare il nome di Silente, osare supporre che quella guerra fosse la strada verso una carneficina... tanto non mi era concesso.

Cominciai a re-imparare l’arte del silenzio, convincendomi che da amante si era trasformato in un secondo marito, e che io ero destinata a ritornare ad essere quell’oggetto che lui stesso aveva plasmato con tanta perizia.

Andava tutto a rilento, solo la mia mente si concedeva il lusso della velocità, il lusso di sbirciare il futuro per non vedere altro che sangue e morte. Ma tenni tutto per me, conscia del fatto che quelle non erano visioni, ma solo un realismo con cui nessun Mangiamorte avrebbe voluto avere a che fare.

Mi limitavo ad offrirgli il mio corpo tacendogli il mio pensiero, perché in fondo era questo che lui aveva sempre voluto.

Ma io ero stanca di venir sempre lasciata da sola alle mie consapevolezze.

_[Tu ritorni poi mi bagni  
E ti riasciughi e torni mia   
Senza peso e senza fiato   
Non son riva senza te]_

Gli ultimi mesi prima della sua disfatta furono i peggiori.

Draco era nato da poco, e io non avevo più le forze per essere una donna oltre che una madre.

Vedevo negli occhi di quel bambino una via d’uscita, un momento per esorcizzare tutto ciò che mi stava intorno, la scialuppa che mi avrebbe tratta in salvo quando la nave fosse affondata.

Perché sarebbe affondata, ormai era chiaro a tutti che sarebbe accaduto.

Il Signore Oscuro parve prendere la mia maternità come un fattore accessorio. Pensava che io non fossi cambiata, ma che avessi semplicemente qualcosa in più di cui occuparmi.

Quanto si sbagliava quando tentava di capire le persone.

“Cissy, non puoi trincerarti per sempre dietro a quel bambino!” mi gridò, con rabbia. Io mi decisi a prendere una posizione, alla fine. Non avrei potuto continuare a lungo quella vita, non con lui che ad ogni minuto era sempre più vicino alla morte.

Sapevo che non l’avrei mai sopportato, eppure avrei dovuto fare dei considerevoli passi indietro. Per mio figlio innanzitutto, ma un po’ anche per quella parte di me che gli avevo donato con così tanta egoistica generosità.

“Io non mi sto trincerando dietro Draco. Dico solo che ho le mie priorità, così come voi avete le vostre. La mia prerogativa è la vita, la vostra la morte” risposi, amaramente come mai mi ero rivolta a nessuno. Non so se sia stato lo stupore che fui in grado di causargli a salvarmi quella notte. Sapevo solo che qualcosa dentro di lui avrebbe voluto mettermi a tacere per sempre, eppure si trattenne. Non scoprii mai il motivo per cui ero ancora in vita, né lui fu mai desideroso di dirmelo.

So solo che quelle furono le ultime parole che rivolsi al Signore Oscuro prima che la profezia s’avverasse, e che lui divenisse solo fumo e ombre.

_  
[Tell me now  
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you   
Want you please tell me now   
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you]_

Soffrii per la sua morte. Vedevo sguardi confusi posarsi su di me, sguardi che si domandavano quale fosse il motivo di tanto dolore.

Lucius comprese che non ero più la stessa, ma non fece mai domande. Era logorato mentalmente e fisicamente da quella guerra, e continuava a ripetere che avrebbe avuto bisogno di riprendersi dal pensiero che il Suo Signore era morto e che i suoi amici erano finiti senza troppa grazia ad Azkaban.

Lo odiavo quando parlava così. Sapevo che nel profondo era soddisfatto di se stesso, soddisfatto perché dopo ogni singola atrocità che aveva compiuto in nome della più pura codardia, aveva avuto anche il premio di una vita tranquilla.

Cosa che non era accaduta a mia sorella, a suo marito e a suo cognato. Cosa che non era accaduta a tutti coloro che erano morti in nome di un uomo, credendolo una sorta di nuovo Dio che avrebbe donato loro la fonte del puro potere.

Cani, tutti cani rimasti privi del guinzaglio.

E io ero l’unica a comprendere cosa significasse davvero la dipartita di Voldemort, perché ero l’unica che con lui non si era mai comportata solo come un animale.

E ogni giorno, ogni minuto, mi domandavo cosa sarebbe accaduto se non gli avessi mai anteposto me stessa, se fossi stata dalla sua parte, pur conscia della pazzia che permeava ogni suo gesto.

Vivevo di rimpianti e parole inespresse, eppure ero rassegnata. Sapevo dalle sporadiche visite che facevo a mia sorella che lei non aveva perso la speranza, che sentiva che il Signore Oscuro un giorno sarebbe tornato.

Pazza Bella, quella era stata l’unica occasione in cui avrei dovuto ascoltarla, in cui era conscia di quello che diceva, in cui la sua dedizione aveva delle solide basi d’appoggio.

E invece io avevo continuato ad esistere tentando di asportare un poco per volta il ricordo delle sue mani su di me, il ricordo della sua pelle gelida a contatto sulla mia. Il sapore acre delle sue labbra, in grado di trasformare anche me in puro veleno. _  
_ Mi rifugiavo in mio figlio, fonte del mio distacco da lui, eppure cura per ogni male che fosse in grado di colpirmi. Quando crebbe e io mi resi conto di essere divenuta per lui né più né meno di quello che ero per suo padre, mi sentii nuovamente vuota.

Fu allora che lui tornò a popolare i miei sogni e, soprattutto, i miei incubi.

_[Se brillando in silenzio resti accesa dentro me  
Se bruciando e non morendo tu rimandi e accendi me   
Stop burning me!]  
  
  
_

Quando venni a conoscenza del suo ritorno, fu come se quella parvenza d’anima che ancora mi rimaneva si spaccasse a metà. Da un lato la donna che avevo smesso di essere quattordici anni prima, dall’altro la rispettabile Narcissa Malfoy che viveva come un automa, quella dedita unicamente alla famiglia, che non aveva nessun desiderio né voglia di cambiare la sua vita.

Una semplice menzogna che continuavo a raccontare guardandomi allo specchio, nella vana speranza che nessuno fosse in grado di leggermi dentro a tal punto da rendersi conto che ero... _felice_ che lui fosse vivo, di nuovo.

Quando lo vidi, fu come se il tempo non fosse passato. Era maledettamente diverso dall’uomo che conoscevo in modo così profondo, eppure i suoi modi permanevano, cristallizzati in un corpo rubato alle leggi del tempo.

“Felice di rivedermi, Cissy?” le uniche parole che mi disse la prima volta che venne in casa mia con quelle fattezze che celavano la persona che era stata un tempo. Il ghigno che conoscevo fin troppo bene gli macchiava il volto, rendendolo quasi una maschera infernale. Non gli risposi, perché ancora non sapevo se fossi o meno felice di rivederlo. Il mio corpo reagì alla sua presenza, ma la mia mente mi diceva che sarei ricaduta presto in quel vortice di emozioni che mi aveva tradita anni prima, che mi aveva resa quella persona vuota, priva di pensieri o reazioni.

Mi rimaneva accanto per ore, perso nei suoi pensieri, senza mai dirmi una parola. Io ero quella donna che l’aveva reso umano per un’unica volta in tutta la sua esistenza, e riuscivo quasi a percepire come questo lo distruggesse, come lo facesse sentire quasi in debito con me, come se avesse stretto un patto con il Diavolo. Lui non si sarebbe concesso di nuovo quella spirale di passione che ci aveva consumati fino a renderci scheletri, che ci aveva donato la sazietà per voglie che non avremmo saputo esprimere altrimenti.

E io continuavo a soffrire del suo mutismo, senza avere il coraggio di spezzarlo, senza provare mai a fare la prima mossa, a parlargli, a spiegargli i motivi per cui eravamo divenuti estranei a noi stessi.

Sentivo la sua presenza quasi bruciarmi le vene, mandando a fuoco il mio sangue, sotto una pelle che, mio malgrado, desiderava ancora quelle mani. Non mi sarei mai liberata di lui, ma almeno potevo fingere di averlo fatto, continuando a mentire come in ogni singolo attimo della mia miserevole esistenza.

Mentivo e lui non mi credeva, ma almeno conservavo una parte di quell’orgoglio che avevo sempre difeso, che riusciva a farmi sentire davvero un essere umano di tanto in tanto, che mi consentiva di non cedere di fronte alle lusinghe della lussuria prima e della morte poi. Era una vita consumata nel rimpianto, ma era l’unica che mi era stato concesso di vivere.

Legata alla memoria impressa nella mia carne ed estranea al presente.

_[Dentro e fuori e fuori bruci  
E ti consumi e scappi via   
Stop burning me!   
Mi annerisci e ti rilassi e mi consumi e torni via]_

Ogni giorno le persone intorno a me lottavano per sopravvivere, mentre io le osservavo con un ghigno soddisfatto. Non avevo nulla più di loro. Anzi, mi mancava quella smania di velocità che invece permeava loro, tornati improvvisamente ad essere come quattordici anni prima, dei burattini senz’anima e senza orgoglio che si prodigavano per un uomo che, una volta ottenuto quello che desiderava, li avrebbe schiacciati come se fossero stati insetti.

Io non facevo parte di loro, e nemmeno ero sua. Ero un’osservatrice esterna, testimone dello sfacelo che per la seconda volta si consumava sotto i miei occhi, e di nuovo dovevo mantenere il silenzio su un destino fin troppo prevedibile.

Ha sbagliato in troppe cose il Signore Oscuro. Ha sbagliato nel considerarmi un giocattolo su cui sfogare le proprie voglie.

Ha sbagliato nel mettermi a tacere proprio nel momento in cui le mie parole avrebbero potuto salvarmi.

Ha sbagliato nel sottovalutare il nemico, al contempo sopravvalutando se stesso. Comunque potesse essere divisa la sua anima, restava pur sempre un uomo, e io avevo sbagliato anni prima nel non considerarlo tale.

Un aborto di essere umano, qualcosa di deforme ed innaturale, ma pur sempre un uomo, con tutte le pulsioni che corrodevano chiunque altro.

E io ridevo delle loro debolezze per ignorare le mie.

Non mi toccava quello che facevano finché non rimanevo altro che un testimone.

Fu quando lui si prese quanto avevo di più caro al mondo che reagii. Lo fece con consapevolezza, mi volle punire per quello che gli avevo fatto, per avergli fatto provare il morbo della debolezza. Sapeva quanto amassi Draco, e credetti che lo vedesse quasi come un avversario, come colui che gli aveva impedito di continuare a giocare con me come l’ennesima bambola priva di volontà.

Se lo prese, e io non potei fare niente per impedirlo. Fui costretta a scorgere negli occhi del mio stesso figlio tutto ciò a cui io avevo rinunciato per orgoglio e quieto vivere, tutto quello che lo avrebbe condotto alla morte.

Bruciavo della rabbia più cieca, senza alcuno sfogo. Dal giorno in cui il Marchio fu impresso sulla pelle del mio bambino, il Signore Oscuro cominciò a guardarmi in modo diverso. Vedevo chiaramente la vendetta perpetrarsi tramite quelli sguardi privi d’umanità alcuna, consci del fatto che non avrei potuto mai osare reagire senza rivelare quello che in realtà ci aveva legato.

E che continuava a legarci, in qualche modo.

Eravamo malati di noi stessi, e lui era il primo a rendersene conto. Ma voler sfruttare questa malattia contro di me fu il suo errore finale. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che io sarei stata colei che avrebbe scritto l’epitaffio sopra la sua tomba.

_[Want you please tell me now  
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you   
No, please, don't tell me now (touch me)   
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you]   
  
_

Avevo mentito, avevo concesso la vittoria ad un avversario che non avevo mai sentito davvero mio. E lui era morto di nuovo, per sempre.

In me, nessuna traccia di rimpianto. Si era divertito fin troppo a giocare con quello che provavo con Draco, senza rendersi conto dell’ascia che pendeva sulla sua testa dal momento in cui aveva osato scherzare con l’amore di una madre.

Non si era mai reso conto del fatto che anche per lui, l’uomo che aveva sconfitto persino la morte, esistevano dei limiti. O forse ne era consapevole, semplicemente era troppo allettante la sfida di prevaricarli continuamente.

Solo alla fine esaudii il suo ultimo desiderio. Sentii davvero mia quella battaglia nel momento esatto in cui era finita, e io sapevo di essere dalla parte dei vincitori. Avevo vinto la mia libertà, una vita priva di emozioni tangibili, priva della passione che solo lui era stato in grado di regalarmi, ma una vita di cui avevo il pieno possesso.

Ho conservato il suo ricordo in un compartimento stagno della mia mente, concedendomi di ripensarvi unicamente nei momenti più bui della mia esistenza, ma vedendolo sempre con aria distaccata, come se la donna che abitava il letto insieme a lui fosse un’altra, come se avessi rubato quelle memorie ad una persona che non poteva essere Narcissa Malfoy.

Perché, con il tempo me ne resi conto, effettivamente non lo era.

Quella che viveva del Signore Oscuro, reputandolo importante al pari della stessa aria che respirava, era la piccola Cissy, quella priva di facoltà decisionali, quella suggestionabile.

Quella divenuta donna troppo tardi, che aveva lasciato che la sua gioventù sparisse insieme all’uomo che gliel’aveva rubata.

Era rimasto solo il freddo dentro di me, solo un vuoto glaciale a ricordarmi che di me non ne sarebbe stato più niente, che non avrei mai ottenuto quel calore che avevo tanto desiderato e che nessuno era mai stato in grado di farmi conoscere.

Fredda.

Gelida, perché questo era ciò che ci si aspettava da me.

Non sarei più stata in grado di guardare un uomo negli occhi, nemmeno Lucius, come facevo con lui, ma ero perfettamente consapevole del fatto che ogni mio gesto aveva avuto un prezzo da pagare.

Avevo pagato quegli anni di volubile emozione con la dignità, e lo sapevo. Ma non mi serviva una dignità, non mi serviva l’orgoglio, e forse il mio unico sbaglio è stato quello di capirlo troppo tardi.

Il passato sarebbe stato sepolto, sei piedi sotto terra, destinato a diventare il congruo pasto per i vermi. Lasciato a decomporsi, come la piccola Cissy.

Non appartenevamo più a noi stessi da tempo, e forse non ci eravamo appartenuti mai. Ma non nego che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una tomba da salutare, una lapide su cui incidere col sangue il mio estremo saluto. Non lo biasimavo per quello che aveva fatto, solo provavo pena per lui, cieco a fin troppe cose per poter sperare di vincere.

Era e rimaneva un uomo che mi aveva donato se stesso, che io lo volessi o meno.

Questa era l’unica cosa di lui che volevo conservare. Fino alla morte. 


End file.
